Sonny With a Real Chance
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Not a Twilight xover, fic w/TWL stars. Real Life! Takes place right after Sonny with a Chance of Dating. What if, instead of Kristen Stewart getting the part of Bella, it was Sonny! Take a look at the RPattz/KStew relationship through different eyes.
1. Prologue

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

SWAC/Real Life

Not really a Twilight xover, Real Life xover w/TWL stars. Takes place right after Sonny with a Chance of Dating. What if, instead of Kristen Stewart getting the part of Bella, what if it was Sonny! Take a look at the RPattz/KStew relationship through different eyes.

**Robert Pattinson/Alison "Sonny" Monroe**

It's Sonny With a Chance of Dating, but instead of James being a flake, he and Sonny do like each other and they are dating.

I made a banner, sorta. It's pretty simple, but whatever. It's just so you can see the two of them together…

Banner is at…

http://

i441.

photobucket.

com/

albums/qq138/

PeytonBlairLeigh/

sonnyrob-1.

jpg

* * *

Prologue:

Sonny smiled and gave a small wave as her boyfriend walked off the set of Mackenzie Falls. He had been on all week, guest starring as a bank robber turned good guy for the show's Christmas special and he had finally finished filming. James was now on his way to another set to film an action packed movie about a teenage spy and Sonny wouldn't be seeing him for several months. Last night, he had taken her to a romantic dinner where she had embarrassingly enough, cried. They were staying together. After all, long distance relationships were normal for actors, but she would still miss him.

"Sad to see him go?" Tawni asked from beside her.

"Yeah, but we'll call and email. This is a really good opportunity for him," Sonny hoped that if she kept saying that, the pain would get better.

"Yeah, and it's not like there will be any hot girl fans throwing themselves at him while he's gone… for six months…" Chad interjected from where he had been not-so-subtly listening in.

"Shut up, Chad. You don't know anything," Sunny stormed off, an angry tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

_What did he know, the jerk! I love James and James loves me. He would never cheat on me. Who cares if there will be screaming fans throwing themselves at him. And so what if I'm not there with him._ Sonny choked back a sob. _No. Stop thinking about it. It's not going to happen. Chad was just pushing your buttons. Don't give him the satisfaction._

Nico was walking by her in the hallway. Sonny ducked her head and averted her eyes, but the avoidance was unsuccessful, "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Sonny took a steadying breath, "James just left."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Nico took a step closer, "Are you alright?"

Sonny just wanted to be by herself, but she knew that Nico was just being kind and she couldn't ditch him, "I will be. Chad was being a jerk, but I know that James loves me and it's normal for actors to hold long distance relationships. I can't be with him and that sucks but I trust him and I know we'll call and IM all the time, so I just need to cry it out and I'll be cool."

Nico nodded, "Okay, I can get that. I'll leave you alone to do whatever now. Sorry for stopping you."

She smiled widely, showing her teeth in a large grin, "It's no problem. I know you were just worried."

Sonny continued on her way to her shared dressing room, but sighed when she saw that Tawni had beat her back. Tawni heard her enter and looked up and stared at her.

"What now, Tawni?" Sonny asked as she walked across the room to her chair.

"Nothing," Tawni chirped as she watched the girl through her mirror, "You love him, don't you?"

Sonny paused mid-way through sitting down in shock. Her friend had made it very known that she disapproved of the relationship between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. Sonny sat down before carefully replying, "Yes, I do. I only went out on that first date because I knew it would annoy you, but he's so great and original and so, so funny. I love him."

The blonde nodded slowly in understanding, "I don't like it. But I get it. I think you guys will make it," She smiled, giving the topic her official 'Tawni Smile of Approval.'

"Thank you," Sonny replied seriously.

The blonde smiled, pleased with herself, "Tawni did good. I'm going to go get a for-yo as a reward. Who's a good Tawni? Who's a good Tawni?" She cooed to herself as she walked out the door.

Sonny looked at her oddly, but got distracted by a moo-ing sound from her desk. She picked up the phone and greeted the other person.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who the unknown person was and how they got her number.

"Hello. Is this Alison Monroe?" a male voice asked promptly.

Sonny paused at the use of her full name, "Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Alexander Reedox. I and several other have seen you on So Random and we love your style. The way you act is very down to earth. We have a role that we just think you'd be perfect for."

Sonny tilted her head in confusion, "Is this some kind of joke? Chad? Is that you?"

There was a pause on the other end, "…I assure you, Ms. Monroe, this is no joke. You would be auditioning for a role in a movie. The movie itself is being kept secret to prevent any leaks, but if you are interested, please come to auditions tomorrow afternoon at 3.30 at the Regency Hotel Ballroom. Please keep this a secret; do not tell anyone."

"I understand," Sonny spoke, clearly confused.

"Thank you and have a good day."

Sonny looked at her cell phone with a dazed look in her eyes before setting it down._ A real movie audition. They contacted me themselves. They liked my work! _Sonny smiled widely. She might have just caught a huge break in her career! _Take that Chad Dylan Cooper!_ Sonny just got her first real chance to be world-wide famous.


	2. Chapter One

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

SWAC/Real Life

Not really a Twilight xover, Real Life xover w/TWL stars. Takes place right after Sonny with a Chance of Dating. What if, instead of Kristen Stewart getting the part of Bella, what if it was Sonny! Take a look at the RPattz/KStew relationship through different eyes.

**Robert Pattinson/Alison "Sonny" Monroe**

It's Sonny With a Chance of Dating, but instead of James being a flake, he and Sonny do like each other and they are dating.

I made a banner, sorta. It's pretty simple, but whatever. It's just so you can see the two of them together…

Banner is at…

http://

i441.

photobucket.

com/

albums/qq138/

PeytonBlairLeigh/

sonnyrob-1

.jpg

* * *

Chapter One:

Sonny looked around, nervously clutching her piece of paper. Upon entering the room, she checked in with the woman up front where she was given a piece of paper with her lines on it. Sonny recognized the lines from an old Batman movie. She briefly wondered if they were making yet another Batman movie. She giggled at the idea of working with Christian Bale, but stopped when she received glares from the other girls also in the room for interrupting their practicing of lines in silent.

She moved around and sat in one of the uncomfortable, generic pink cushioned chairs. Sonny was in a clean, but boring waiting room with a dozen other girls, all brunettes with matching brown eyes. Sonny noticed a few seemed to be wearing wigs and one kept itching her eyes so Sonny guessed that she was wearing contacts. She kept her head down and began studying her lines. Soon enough she was lost in her make believe world and didn't notice as time passed by.

"Alison Monroe?" the receptionist called.

Sonny stood up, feeling like she was at a doctor's office. She was nervous because she only had a little over fifteen minutes to get to know her lines. She glanced up at the clock, twenty minutes exactly. She took a breath and moved to walk through the door, but was stopped.

"Cell phone," the woman reminded, pointing to a sign reading 'No Cell Phones Allowed in Reading Area."

Sonny smiled nervously at her mistake as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her Sidekick and handed it over before entering the room that would change her life with the reading of a few lines…

She focused on taking one step at a time, over and over again, until she found herself in a large room with linoleum floors and three people at the very end, sitting at a large table looking at her. Sonny continued walking until she reached them.

"You are here to read a few lines from Batman. Do you understand that this script is not for the movie we will in fact be filming, but is instead used to test your acting?" A man asked in a bored tone, showing that he had done this multiple times already.

"Yes," Sonny squeaked before clearing her throat in embarrassment, "I mean, yes," She said more clearly.

The three judges nodded at the same time. One was a woman with short, choppy brown hair and was a little overweight, the other two were men, both with brown hair, but the one of the left had highlights and designer clothes where the other one looked boring in comparison.

The boring one continued speaking, "You will not be informed of what this movie is unless you are chosen for the role. If you are chosen, you cannot speak about the movie or tell anyone what movie you are in until the release of the theatrical trailer. Please sign here. This states that you are not to discuss this audition with anyone under breach of contract with a penalty of $250,000.00. You may be called in for call backs. The further you go to reaching the role, the higher the penalty charge is. Breaching contract while acting in the movie will result in a fee of 5 million dollars."

Sonny's eyes widened, but quickly signed the paper, briefly wondering what all the secrecy was about before dismissing her thoughts. People were paying a lot of money to hear leaks about movies; this was simply a precaution, albeit a strong one.

"Alright, you may perform now," The woman waved her hand to the center of the floor.

Sonny took a deep breath and started acting.

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Sonny, there you are!" Zora called out as she spotted the older girl crossing the parking lot, "Where have you been?" She asked as she ran over and started tugging her hand to get her to walk faster, "We've been freaking out. Tawni is about to beat up Chad Dylan Pooper."

Sonny nodded in a daze, still worried about her audition. She was walking toward the center of the room to start when she somehow managed to trip over her own feet and ended up falling down hard. She had blushed bright red, too mortified to see the judges reaction, she stood up quickly and laughed it off. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw them smile and exchange looks, but she couldn't be certain.

Sonny had done her best at auditions and now only time would tell. After her auditions, she called to tell Marshall she would be taking the rest of the day off. She had excused her absence saying she was going to the doctors so she knew Marshall wasn't suspicious.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled the moment he saw her, relieved to have a distraction from Tawni's verbal abuse, "Where were you yesterday? Finally decided to quit because you know McKenzie Falls is the best show out there?" He laughed.

Tawni screeched almost inhumanly, "That is so not true!"

Chad laughed forcefully, "Is too," before turning to Sonny clearly waiting for an answer. The rest of the So Random cast was also facing Sonny for an answer.

Sonny hesitated. She couldn't tell them the truth, no matter how much she wanted to confide in her friends, "Doctor's appointment. I was only meant to take a half day, but they gave me this shot that totally made me sick so I went home. Sorry, guys."

Chad squinted at her. He obviously noticed something was off, but chose not to comment.

"You should have told us!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nico nodded, "Is everything okay?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, just routine stuff. No big deal," She needed to change topics quickly, "So tell me more about this new sketch…"

She nodded in all the right places and laughed at all their jokes as she and her friends walked to the set. They were interrupted by her cell phone moo-ing. Sonny looked down and froze. This time she recognized the number. She waved her friends on, telling them it was her mother. She carefully put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Hello. Ms. Monroe?" a woman answered.

"This is she," Sonny nervously replied. She had only auditioned a day ago, was it normal to hear back so soon? She worried her lip.

"Good morning. I'm just calling to let you know that you have been asked to come back and audition again in a call back," the pleasant voice continued.

"A call back?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. Please arrive promptly tomorrow at 5.30 pm. Thank you," The woman said as she hung up.

Sonny sighed in relief. At least it wasn't a 'no'. She had embarrassed herself by tripping. Sonny sat down and mentally prepared for her audition.


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

Chapter Two:

Sonny walked into the same small waiting room as before. She went through the steps and got her lines before sitting down to quickly memorize. Sonny's head tilted in confusion. She had been informed before that the Batman script from last time was not the movie they would be filming, but she had still thought she was auditioning for a new Batman movie. Now, however, they had given her a script for an old romance movie.

Sonny sighed in annoyance; she really had no clue as to what movie she was auditioning for. She felt herself getting annoyed at the rings she was forced to go through, but she took a deep, calming breath before mentally counting back from ten. This was a good opportunity and she wouldn't waste it.

She looked down and quickly started memorizing before mentally going over ways to state the lines. Unlike last time, Sonny didn't lose any sense of time in memorization. She acutely felt every minute as they went past her. Her foot began to nervously jump up and down as she repeatedly looked at the watch on her wrist. Finally after what seemed like eternity, she heard her name being called.

Sonny stood up and walked to the door, remembering this time to leave her cell phone in the basket. She winced at the sound of her converse making loud sounds as she walked across the pristine floor to the table once more. The three people from her last audition were there with a new woman, an older blonde.

"Hello again, Miss Monroe. We would just like to remind you that the script in your hand is not the movie you are auditioning for and was, in actuality, chosen specifically for you to show your acting range. Also, a reminder that what you are auditioning for is confidential and you are not allowed to discuss this with anybody on penalty of five-hundred-thousand dollars. Sign if you understand," The woman from last time spoke.

Sonny quickly signed the papers. She was about to turn and start when she was interrupted. She figured that was it; what else needed to be said?

"If you are chosen for this role you must be available from February to May of this year. No exceptions. If there is any conflict or if you decide that you are unable to fill this role, please tell us as soon as possible. This is not a guarantee that you are the one chosen, but if you have any scheduling difficulties, we'd like to know now and narrow down our choices. This also gives you enough time so that if you do have a conflict, you can work to fix it," the new woman spoke up before giving Sonny the go ahead to start.

Sonny was so shocked she almost tripped on her own shoelaces. This time she caught herself before falling. Sonny inwardly laughed at the sense of déjà-vu. She then straightened her spine and held her head up high as she walked to the center of the space. She had not expected this. She knew that the movie would take months to film, but she thought they'd be during her break months. If she did this film, she'd have to miss a total of five So Random episodes. The last two of this season and the first three of the next…

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Marshall?" Sonny hesitantly knocked on her producer's door, "Can I come in?"

Marshall smiled and waved her in, "Sure, Sonny. Just let me finish this one thing," Marshall then set down the last card in a tower of standing cards before carefully moving around the stack and sitting in his chair at his desk, "What can I do for you?"

Sonny nervously started twisting the skirt of her emerald green dress, "I sort of have this problem and I know you've been in this industry a long time and I know you can help."

Marshall nodded, "Well I can certainly try."

"Okay, so these past couple of days, you know how I said I've been feeling sick and how I went to the doctor's? That was kinda a lie. See, the truth is, I've been auditioning for a movie and while I still don't know if I got the role, today they told me that if I got the part I would be gone from February through March and that means that I would miss a bunch of episodes from So Random. I don't know what to do Marshall!" Sonny stood up at the exclamation and began furiously pacing. Marshall opened his mouth to try and stop her because she was pacing too closely to his fragile tower of cards, but she was ranting too hard, "I mean, it's a great opportunity! A movie! Not even Chad Dylan Pooper has his own movie!" She paused in contemplation, "Well, he has that stupid tv movie, but this would be in theaters and everything! I could make it big; be an A list actress! Isn't this what I came out to be?" She started pacing again, not noticing as Marshall stood up to try and steer her away from his table and toward his desk, "But on the other hand, I love So Random. You guys gave me this shot. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. But, I mean, it's not like I won't still be on the show, right? I'll just miss five episodes, but I'll come back," Sonny sat down in her chair with a flop before throwing her arms out in the universal sign of frustration. Marshall gasped as the small wind the force of her gesture created caused his cards to wobble a bit, but they settled down, allowing him to breathe, "What do you think, Marshall?" Sonny finally noticed his lack of attention, "Marshall?"

"Right, yes," He said as he went back to sitting behind his desk, "You brought up some excellent points. In my opinion, it is very hard for one to catch that big break that puts them on the map. Now, we may have brought you out to LA, but you had the talent, Sonny. The truth of the matter is that not everyone makes it to the A List. Look at Tawni. She's been on tv since she was a child in diapers but she's still relatively unknown. If you have the chance to be in a movie, you should take it. You'll always have a home in So Random and like you said, it will only be for a few episodes. You can always come back."

Sonny smiled widely, "Oh, Marshall. You old softy!" She stood up and went and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

Marshall looked down at her, "You're welcome. But remember, this is just my advice. The only one who knows if you're ready to do this is you. Other chances can come. If you're not ready, that's fine too, Sonny. Whatever you choose, I'm sure it will work out for you."

"Thanks," Sonny smiled and then walked out, slamming the door closed.

Marshall held his breath and looked over at his cards. They wobbled slightly, but stood firm. He grinned and expelled his breath but his face quickly turned sour when the breath he let out was just enough to bring his entire tower down.

"Of course," Marshall muttered, "Of course."

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Sonny paced her dressing room furiously. She had been thinking about this decision all day. She threw herself on the pink couch, legs swung over the side. She had finally made her decision. She was going to deny the role. She loved So Random and she wasn't ready to miss five episodes of her show. Being away from the gang for four months would be torture and she just wasn't going to do it.

Smiling as she finally made her decision, she answered her cell phone automatically.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Monroe. We're phoning about your audition yesterday? We'd like to bring you in for one, final call back. Please arrive tomorrow at nine. Thank you."

Sonny stared at her phone as she heard the dial tone, "Well that was rude."

She started to nibble on her lip. She had just made her decision to turn it down…

Suddenly, a woman came in through Tawni's door dressed in a red flapper dress with a headband with little horns on them. This woman was Sonny, "But the woman said final call back. Admit it, you're curious."

A Sonny dressed in a long white, sleeveless boho dress with a wreath of white daisies on her head came in through Sonny's entrance on the right, "The judges said to be notified immediately if Sonny couldn't take the part."

The Devil responded, "She's gone through two call backs already. She's been freaking out over this. She deserves to know what she was working for!"

The Angel stepped closer to Sonny, holding her hand out, "I know you worked hard, dear. But they need to find a replacement for you."

The Devil held out her hand as well, "They said it was a final call back so they must have someone else too. You can just go in and see if you got the part. If you do, you get to find out what all the secrecy was about and then turn it down. They'll already have whoever you were going against. Come on. You won't tell. What can it hurt?"

Sonny looked indecisively between her two sides before she finally accepted one of their hands, "You're right. You're totally right," She smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: So, who's hand did she choose? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

* * *

Chapter Three:

Sonny sighed. She knew it was wrong, but she really couldn't help it. She was so curious! She cautiously stepped into the familiar waiting room, surprised when she noticed there was no one there. She checked her watch; it was the right time. Sonny walked up to the receptionist to ask what was going on when the woman spoke first.

"They're waiting for you. Please leave your cell phone here."

Sonny blinked, but did what she was told. She walked through and slowly opened the door. Sonny blushed when the door gave a loud creak causing everybody inside to turn and look at her.

"Ah, I see the last one is here," one of the judges from before stated, waving her in impatiently.

Sonny opened the door all the way and took a step inside only to accidentally kick over a bucket and a mop. She blushed crimson and hastily picked them up, ignoring the light chuckling from the men and women in the room. She wondered what this was all about. She had thought she was here for a call back, but this appeared to be some type of meeting…

Sonny made her way over to a makeshift line and stood by a really cute guy who gave her a crooked smile before returning his attention to the four judges standing in front of them. Sonny brushed some invisible lint off the front of her pants as she blushed at the attention, but then also focused on the group in front of her. She didn't understand what was happening and wondered if she had missed the explanation.

The older blonde woman stepped forward and, in a quiet, but excited voice, began speaking to the group, "Congratulations, you have all been chosen for the movie roles! I understand that there was a lot of secrecy about this, but once you realize what movie we're working towards and thus the reason for all this secrecy, you'll understand," She waved to a nearby table and a stack of papers on it, "This is a contract. Sign it and we will tell you what movie you have been auditioning for," She then motions toward the other end of the same table, "This contract over here says you accept the role and the conditions involved with it- appearances, promotions and whatnot," But at this her smile disappeared and the seemingly friendly woman took on a more serious face, "But most importantly, in both these contracts, you are not allowed to tell anyone about your role or for what movie, whether you accept the position or not. This movie is very secret; we're already getting whispers of hype in Hollywood. Anyone who breaches this contract forfeits 10 million and the right to play in the movie. In addition, he is not allowed to work as an actor for a period of three years. Is this excessive? Maybe. But we must do what we must do to protect the movie rights."

This announcement caused the large group of actors to start whispering amongst themselves. Sonny glanced nervously around. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard on their decision. Sonny felt uncomfortable, but she had already made her decision with Devil Sonny. She wanted to know.

Sonny confidently walked up to the table, even though she felt anything but confident on the inside. She felt the stares on the other digging into her back but she picked up the pen and shakily signed the first contract and laid it in the center. She walked back to where she had stood previously.

Several people stared at her some more before the cute guy she was standing next to smirked and also went up to sign the contract and dropped it on top of her already finished one. Soon everybody was signing and a large pile was created.

The judges picked through them and made sure everybody signed, "Alright, everybody. It is time to announce the movie. Congratulations, people, you've been selected to play a role in the upcoming hit 'Twilight'!" the blonde announced.


	5. Chapter Four

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

* * *

Chapter Four:

The room was stunned silent. Sonny could feel herself choking on her own saliva. Everybody knew that the popular bestselling series Twilight was in the works to become a movie, but that was scheduled for at least two years in the future, most certainly not this February.

"My name is Catherine Hardwicke and I'm going to be the director of this film. Alison Monroe?" She called out, but looked straight at Sonny. Sonny froze as everybody turns to look at her, "You were selected for the main lead of Bella Swan."

Sonny reached her arm out and gripped at the nearest person as she nearly fainted in shock. Although, unfortunately for her embarrassment level, the person she grabbed onto was the cute guy she was kind of flirting with.

She was the lead role? Her? She assumed she'd be playing some small time role like Chad did and end up as the mail carrier. But no, they wanted her as the lead role of a major hit and there would be no mistaking it, Twilight would be a major hit.

"Robert Pattinson?" the woman continued and this time Sonny looked up as she noticed that the man she was still gripping onto had started to pay attention to the blonde instead of looking down at her, "You will be Edward Cullen."

The woman continued down the list, naming the entire Cullen family, Bella's human friends, Jacob and the enemy vampires, but Sonny was too busy processing. She was the lead. She was currently leaching onto the arm of her co-star who she was also subtly flirting with using body language not a moment before… Did the embarrassment never end?

"As you recall, all cell phones were confiscated at entrance to a call back. Just a precaution. Like I said, this movie is very secret. We realize this is quite a decision, but unfortunately you only have four hours to make it. In these four hours, you cannot leave and you cannot contact anybody else. Your decision does not leave this room. Once you are finished, inform us of your decision and then, feel free to leave," was the last thing the woman said before leaving the auditioning room.

Sonny started when she heard a soft voice with a British lilt, "Hey," Rob asked quietly, putting his hand on top of her own, "Are you alright?"

She jerked her hand away when she realized she was still touching him and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Based on Rob's chuckles, she assumed he could see that too, "I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Shocked? That's understandable. This is my first really big film… other than Harry Potter really," Rob smiled.

Sonny was entranced by his grin and stupidly replied, "You were in Harry Potter?" She mentally smacked herself when she noticed his grin dim.

"Cedric Diggory," he replied, looking away.

"Oh, that's right. I knew you looked familiar," She lied. She hadn't recognized him at all. Then again, it had been quite a while since she'd seen the movie.

Rob smiled again, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" She replied, mesmerized by his smile again.

He looked at her oddly, "The role."

She blinked and snapped herself out of it, "Right. Uhm, I don't really know. I came here today with the intention of turning it down. I'm in this comedy tv show right now with some really good friends and if I did this, I'd have to miss a bunch of episodes with them. I had just decided to turn it down when I received this call back."

"But?" Rob asked.

Sonny smiled as she tilted her head in acquiesces, "But I absolutely love the Twilight series. I've read all the books, I've done the fan girl thing and obsessed about the perfection of Edward Cullen-" She stopped awkwardly as she realized what she had just admitted to the actor that was going to be playing Edward. She awkwardly hurried on, ignoring his knowing grin, "I love Stephenie Meyer. How can I say no to this?"

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind," Rob smiled at her enthusiasm.

Sonny blinked in shock before grinning widely, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I have," She fished out a pen from her purse and grabbed his hand. She knew this was kind of forward of her, but it wasn't like she was asking him out. She had a boyfriend. This was just being friendly, mixed with some harmless flirting, of course, "If you wanna talk Twilight, call me," She said as she wrote down her number on the back of his hand before walking to the front and to sign the contract. Sonny walked out the door, ignoring the scrutiny once again. She saw Catherine waiting impatiently.

"Hello," She bounced up out of her seat, reminding Sonny of a child.

"I'm in," Sonny smiled and that was all that really needed to be said.


	6. Chapter Five

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

* * *

Chapter Five:

Sonny hailed a taxi as soon as she breathed in a mouthful of the LA air. It was still technically "winter" but in sunny California, unless you were by the mountains, it was hard to tell. She smiled at the driver and quickly told him to drop her off at Condor Studios. Sonny rolled her eyes at the man's gruff reply. She couldn't wait until she made enough money for a car. Sure, Sonny made plenty of money on So Random, but her mother was insistent that the money go toward college tuition and graduate school tuition. Sonny might not go to grad school, but if she did she would be able to afford it. Once those fees were saved up then, and only then, could Sonny use the money she was making to buy other things.

However, Sonny started smiling. Surely Twilight would pay her quite a sum for the movie. She gave a small squeal, ignoring the driver's odd look in the rear view mirror. She could probably buy a car by the end of it, maybe even get a new apartment!

When Sonny first arrived in LA at sixteen, she was accompanied by her mother, however eight months later, once Sonny turned seventeen, she and her mother discussed it and mutually decided that Sonny was mature enough and old enough to live on her own. Sonny's mother Connie missed their home in Wisconsin and, of course missed her husband and her son, Sonny's little brother. When Sonny got the opportunity to fulfill her dream, Sonny's family dropped everything to help. Sonny didn't want that for them anymore, so she insisted that her mother go back and give Sonny's love to her dad and brother.

This left Sonny living alone in a small two bedroom apartment. It wasn't run down or in a bad neighborhood or anything, but Sonny was sure that Tawni or Chad Dylan Cooper didn't live in apartments like hers. Nico and Grady probably had better pads, too. Not that Sonny was complaining, per se. Her apartment was certainly livable and she had no actual problems with it, but it was sort of embarrassing for an actress to be living in a run down two bedroom in the middle of the no-where area of LA. Weren't those supposed to be for struggling actors? Not ones with successful tv shows at any rate. She wanted to be able to have a luxurious apartment and she wanted to be able to invite her friends over. Sonny couldn't really do that now in fear of getting mocked. But do you know who she really wanted to invite over?

Sonny squealed again and started digging around in her purse for her cell phone. She just had to call James and tell him the good news! She couldn't tell him what movie she was in, but she could tell him that she was in a movie. She would just have to be vague…

"James? Hey, it's me… How are you?... You'll never guess what… I just got hired to do a movie!... haha! No, it's really good… I can't talk about it… Because I can't!... haha! No, I'm under contract. It's a secret. But I can tell you this, it's no Chad Dylan Cooper mail boy role! Hahaha!... Yeah, it's actually pretty short. I'll only be gone from February to May… I'll only be missing some episodes, but I think it's worth it. I just hope they'll be okay with it… Crap! I'm at the studio; I have to go now… Aw, you're so sweet. I miss you too. Bye," Sonny smiled as she swiveled the screen of her Sidekick and ended the call. She dropped it in her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay the driver. She was so lucky to have such a sweet and supportive boyfriend like James.

She walked inside the lot and headed toward the So Random set. Once inside the building, Sonny looked indecisively between two hallways. Should she go tell her cast mates first? Or tell Marshall? He helped her with her decision, even if it was the opposite one she ended up making… But her friends deserved to know first… On the other hand, they would react the worst… In the end, Sonny decided to take the coward's way out and went to Marshall instead of facing her friend's wrath immediately.

She delicately knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey, Marshall."

"Hello, Sonny," He looked up from his paperwork, "I can tell from your face you've made your decision."

"Yeah, I have. I love So Random, but it's time for me to spread my wings. This is a really good opportunity and I can really grow. I've decided to take the movie role."

Marshall nodded and opened his desk drawer to retrieve several papers, "I thought that's what you would choose. Congratulations, Sonny. I'm sure you'll be great. Here are some papers I need you to fill out. You'll be missing five episodes of So Random, correct?"

"Yes, sir" Sonny said nervously as she fingered the pen handed to her.

"Alright, please sign here," Marshall pointed, "Out of curiosity… You never mentioned what movie you'll be in."

Sonny smiled apologetically as Marshall scooped up the papers and returned them to his drawer, "I can't talk about it. Confidentiality clause."

"I understand. Good luck," Marshall shook her hand and watched her leave his office.

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Oh my God!" Zora yelled as she entered the So Random prop room, also known as the cast's headquarters.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, looking up from his intense game of food Scrabble with Grady.

"You'll never guess what I just heard. I was going to see Marshall about the new skit when I overheard him talking with Sonny. Sonny just got signed on to do a movie and will be missing five episodes from So Random!" Zora shrieked, practically in hysterics.

Nico's jaw dropped open, "What?"

"Hamburger!" Grady yelled out. Zora and Nico turned to look at him as though he were crazy, "What?"

"First off, did you hear what Zora just said? Sonny's going to miss five episodes of So Random because she's going to go make a movie. Second, hamburger is one word," Nico replied before focusing back on Zora, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I heard it with my own ears," she replied matter of factly before walking into her sarcophagus and closing herself in.

"I can't believe Sonny's leaving the show," Nico said in thought.

"I can't believe hamburger is only one word," Grady replied.

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Grady and Nico raced to the cafeteria. Both of them slipped trying to take the turn in, but quickly regained footing. Nico spotted Tawni first and so he led the way.

"You'll never guess what we just heard!" Nico rushed out, collapsing from exhaustion. He had run all the way across the lot to tell her the news, "Sonny is going to be missing five episodes of So Random."

"What? Why? Doesn't she know how important she is to the show? Without her, I wouldn't look as beautiful because the audience wouldn't have her to compare me to," Tawni smiled smugly.

"Riiight," Nico drawled, "She's leaving because Sonny will be playing in a movie!"

"Sonny landed a movie role!?" Tawni shrieked loudly causing everyone to look at her, "I can't believe it! How did little miss nobody from Wyoming land a movie role when I, Tawni Hart, haven't!"

"I thought she was from Wisconsin?" Grady asked in confusion.

"She is," Nico replied.

Suddenly a voice interrupted, "I couldn't help but overhear that Sonny landed a movie role."

"What do you want, _Chad_?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tawni mimicked.

Chad raised his arms in universal surrender, "I was just wondering what would happen to So Random once Sonny left. How many fans would you lose? Next thing you know the whole show will be cancelled and then you'll be forced to sit at home, alone, eating bon-bons while watching Mackenzie Falls on your tv."

The group's eyes widened in horror, "We can't let Sonny leave!" Tawni cried out as the whole group, including Chad for some reason, raced out of the cafeteria and ran toward Sonny's dressing room.

"Sonny!" the So Random crew cried out as they all burst through the door, scaring Sonny into screaming.

"What's this about you leaving So Random to film a movie?" Tawni asked as she put on a nonchalant attitude.

"How did you hear about that?" Sonny asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Nico interjected, "Is it true?"

Sonny cried out, "What does it matter? Is that what you're here for?"

"We're here because we're worried about the show and Chad's here because… why are you here, Chad?" Tawni asked looking at the blond oddly.

"Me? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here for the show," Chad smiled as he sat down and ignored the incredulous looks he received.

"Look, guys. I'll only be missing four episodes. Five tops. The end of this season and the beginning of next season. That's it." Sonny smiled in a way that she hoped placated her angry friends.

"So, that's what? February to…" Nico asked.

"May. Four months, that's all," Sonny grinned as they all seemed to calm down.

"I guess four months is okay," Tawni grudgingly allowed.

Chad finally participated in the conversation, "So what movie is this anyway? What will you be playing?"

Everyone turned to look at her in question. Sonny smiled nervously as well as apologetically, "Part of my contract is that I can't discuss the film without the director's permission and that of the studio. They're really protective of it and they don't want any leaks or publicity until after the shooting."

"What?! A secret from Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad asked indignantly, "I will find out!" He quickly stalked out of the room while pulling out his cell phone, presumably to use his contacts to try and find out what movie she was working on. Meanwhile, Sonny gave a nervous smile as her friends started to close in on her. She eyed the door like trapped prey, but knew she would never make it. She'd just have to sit out the grilling.


	7. Chapter Six

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Cut! That's a wrap, folks!" Marshall yelled causing the cast of So Random to laugh and start waving to their studio audience as they made their way off stage.

"I can't believe this is my last episode for four months!" Sonny grinned excitedly as she and her friends walked back to the prop room to hang out.

"I know! Now who's going to tell me I'm pretty every day?" Tawni asked as she flipped her hair.

Nico laughed before slinging an arm around Sonny's shoulders, "What she means is, we'll miss you."

Grady looked up in confusion, "No, I'm pretty sure she meant what she said."

Sonny and Nico looked at each other before laughing and replying, "Probably," in unison.

Together, they all entered the prop house to find the entire place covered in darkness.

Sonny looked around confused, "What's going on? Was there a brown out?"

"Surprise!" her cast cried out as they flipped on the lights to reveal Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast as well as several other actors from the lot, including two gladiators wrestling in the corner.

"Yeah, surprise," Portyln said dully, "Why are we here again?" She asked, turning to face Chad.

"For the last time, Portlyn, we're here to say good bye to Sonny," Chad smiled widely as he put a friendly arm around the girl before turning them sideways and muttering, "And because Tawni has incriminating photos of me and if I have to go, so do you."

"Oh, Chad," Sonny smiled, "You know I can hear you, right? You are such a jerk."

Chad laughed loudly and in an obviously fake manner, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Is that really what you think of me? Really?" He asked, head tilted.

Sonny stared mutely at his sparkling eyes, before blinking herself out of it in enough time to see him heading toward the food, "Damn! He gets me every time. Stupid sparkly eyes…" She headed toward Tawni who was chatting excitedly with one of the gladiators, "Hey, Tawni," Sonny nodded to the gladiator as he left, "I had no idea all these people would miss me," She smiled.

"Oh they won't," Tawni shrugged, "They're just here for the free food."

Sonny's head bobbed slightly, "Oh," She watched as Tawni left and realized that no one was there for her. Sonny sadly walked out of the prop room and headed toward her dressing room. She had packed all her needed clothes from her apartment and brought it to the set where she was planning on packing some of the things she had left in her dressing room.

She idly went through her things in her dresser before picking up a necklace she had bought on her first day in LA. Sonny smiled fondly before tucking it into her duffle. She had one suitcase, a duffle and a large purse as her carry on. She had tucked her plane tickets into her purse so that she knew where it was. She was heading to some place called St. Helen's in Oregon.

"Sonny?" a familiar voice tentatively called out as the door opened and Tawni stuck her head in the room, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"The party wasn't really for me," Sonny smiled as she folded up a sweater and laid it on top of her suitcase.

Tawni walked in trailed by Zora, Nico, Grady and Chad, "We just… wanted to say good bye," Chad shuffled his feet as he avoided eye contact.

"That's so sweet," She smiled. Sonny walked over and gave each of them a hug. She laughed when Chad tried to move away, but she noticed how he didn't seem to try too hard.

There was a moment of silence between them as the fact that this was Sonny's last couple moments for the next several months set in.

Chad spoke up, "You know, I still can't believe that none of my contacts knew what movie you are in."

"That's because your contacts suck!" Grady laughed as the rest of them turned to face Sonny who had a deer in the headlights face on.

"Yeah. We still haven't weaseled that out of you," Zora stated.

"Look guys, I love you, but I can't talk about it, okay. I have to go," Sonny took the handle of her suitcase as she quickly jammed her sweater into her purse for the cold flight and then picked up her bags and swiftly walked out, aware that they were following her.

She made her way to the taxi that she had called ahead of time and left it to him to pack her luggage into the trunk as she faced her friends one more time, "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Grady waved.

"And I'll call and IM."

"And facebook and webcam," Nico smiled.

"And text!" Tawni piped in grinning.

Sonny waved one last time as she stepped into the cab. As they drove along, she solemnly looked out the window and watched LA pass her by. This was a new stage in her life; she could feel it in her bones.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Sonny grinned widely as she looked around the crowded set. People were everywhere, bustling around, looking busy. This was her first movie set! She internally squealed, but kept a façade of outward calm.

"Alison Monroe?" a man spoke from behind her, causing her to squeak in surprise as she jumped and turned around. Behind her was a tall man with brown hair and glasses wearing an open blue button down, a white tee and jeans with converse.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked wondering who this man was.

"I'm Jake. I'm supposed to show you around," He stated waving an arm to his left as they started walking, "This is set 3 on your right… this is the cafeteria… this is set 1… this is set 2. Over there, our secondary crew is taking some practice shots. This is wardrobe… this is makeup and over here are the trailers. This one is yours," Jake finished almost twenty minutes later, "The other half of the set is pretty much the same layout wise. It's filled with sets 4 through 10 as well as a prop house on the far edge. That's pretty much it."

"Thanks," Sonny smiled, eyes wide in excitement as she looked around her small trailer where she'd be spending her time when she wasn't filming.

"No problem. You have about ten minutes before they want you in makeup, okay? Bye, Ally," Jake waved.

"Oh, actually I prefer to be called… and you're not here anymore," Sonny muttered as she realized Jake had left.

She set her purse down on a tiny bed and explored for a few quick minutes before heading out to the makeup trailer. She walked in to see a man already sitting in one of the chairs. It was Rob from the casting. She blushed as Rob looked up to lock eyes with her via the mirror.

"You must be Ally!" A middle aged red headed woman called as she put her hand on Sonny's shoulder and had her sit down in the second chair.

"Oh, actually I prefer- ouch!" Sonny yelped as the woman started brushing her hair and tugged too hard.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that we only have so much time to come up with a look for Bella. Let's see, let's see," the woman mused as she began fiddling with Sonny's wavy brown locks.

"They've been like this for an hour," Rob grinned as they looked at each other through the mirror.

"That's how long you've been in here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Rob winced in disgust as his stylist put a thick goop in his hair and started to style, "They already figured out my style a couple days ago. This is for shooting later tonight. It's horrible sitting in here. We don't even get to watch tv or read a book."

"I know, I hate this part. It's like torture," Sonny laughed, "And the worst part is that there's a marathon on right now of my favorite tv show. So, I'm missing that for _this_."

Rob chuckled, "Oh, yeah? What show?"

"Doctor Who."

"I love that show," Rob spoke as he grimaced at a sharp tug, "I love how they…"

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Perfect!" Sonny's stylist called out as she finished her work. Four hours later had Sonny with straight hair that, flattened, reached just below her shoulder blades. Her locks were byed a darker shade of brown and she now had fringe bangs over her forehead. Rob had finished an hour ago, but offered to stay with her as they discussed the merits of several British television shows they both enjoyed.

Sonny found out that she was actually the last actor from the main cast to show up. The rest of the Cullen family had been shooting for a week and a half already. She and Rob were both talking animatedly as they exited the studio, only into run into a tall woman whose hair was so blonde, Sonny wondered if she was wearing a wig.

"Nikki!" Rob waved her over, "Nikki this is Ally, our Bella. Ally this is Nikki. She plays Rosalie."

Sonny opened her mouth to correct Rob but mentally sighed. Apparently everyone was going to be calling her Ally anyway. Why not roll with it?

"Cool! Welcome on set!" Nikki smiled.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled widely.

"Where are you heading?" The three walked together.

"Wardrobe. I love shopping, however this seems like it will be more torture than fun," Sonny groaned.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah, pretty much. I love shopping too. We should hang out sometime."

Sonny laughed, "Definitely."

"I have to go the other way. Bye," Nikki smiled at Sonny before leaning up to give Rob a kiss to the mouth, surprising Sonny. Nikki then pulled back. Her brow furrowed as she realized Rob was looking at Sonny for some sort of reaction. Her eyes widened as she realized that Rob seemed to have a bit of a thing for the younger girl. Nikki turned to Sonny and smiled, "Nice meeting you."

"You too," the brunette waved as Nikki headed away to think about what she just found out.

"Girlfriend?" Sonny asked smilingly as she and Rob continued on their way.

Rob winced as he automatically reached a hand up to run through his hair, "Not exactly."

Sonny nodded. They hadn't seemed very couple like, "Is it more friends with benefits?"

"Something like that," Rob nodded in a non-committal way.

Sonny noticed and steered the topic back to solid ground as they walked a bit farther to the trailer.


	9. Chapter Eight

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"Adam! This way, man!" Eric, a tall male wearing a bright yellow cap slung backwards, called out. Adam, an equally tall man wearing a bright red blazer, winced at his friend's volume before picking up his camera to follow. The camera he was holding was largish and rather heavy, but was still small and light enough to be held comfortably in one hand.

Adam smiled and nodded as he made his way up the drive and into a large, white house with many large windows. He followed the foot traffic to a crowded bedroom. It was halfway into filming and he was hired by Summit Studio to do an insider's look into the new movie "Twilight" for the dvd. He had been required to sign so many contracts, his head still spun thinking about the amount of time he had had to spend with his lawyer.

Once inside the bedroom he noticed that two of the actors were already there. He wasn't familiar with their faces, however. They weren't overly famous A-List celebrities like he would have expected; after all, Twilight was a best seller.

Adam walked up to Eric, who he saw was close to the tape that signified where the actors had to stand and where the bystanders could not- this line was important as it was the way Adam recognized that two of the actors were already there, "Dude. Who are those two?"

Eric turned to look at who he was gesturing toward, "That's Rob Pattinson. He plays the male lead, Edward. He's a British actor best known for his work as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter. The girl is Sonny Monroe… or Ally Monroe. I've been hearing both. I guess she changed her nickname when she came here, so Ally Monroe. Anyway, she's pretty new; only started acting recently. She's known for her work on a teen comedy show called So Random."

As his friend was explaining the actors, Adam had turned on the camera and was filming the two in their "natural habitat" so to speak. In other words, he was filming them off camera, without their knowing they were being filmed.

Ally laughed loudly as she playfully pushed Rob who was whispering something with a small grin on his face. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he continued whispering, grinning even wider when something he said caused Ally to explode into another round of laughter. Ally was laughing so uproariously that several people turned to look at her, but seeing who she was with, turned and ignored the everyday occurrence. She turned away to try and catch her breath, but was failing miserably as she leaned against Rob, her legs starting to give out from weakness. Rob reached out an arm to wrap around her shoulder to keep her from falling but spoke once more, causing the girl to snort and laugh, burrowing her face into his shirt to hide from the looks she received.

"This is some great footage," Adam remarked as he zoomed out from the couple when he heard the director call for attention.

Ally fought for breath as she listened attentively to what the director wanted from her. She massaged her wrist in preparation of what was to come and moved to stand on her mark.

"Action!" Catherine, the director, called out.

Rob chuckled, "You really shouldn't have said that," Rob grabbed the top of her hand and ran in front of her, spinning her around by the wrist and hoisting her onto his back. They both paused as they waited for a signal.

"Cut!" Catherine cried.

Adam zoomed in on the two again watching as Ally laughed and Rob let go of her wrist and flattened his back. They both laughed together in an odd harmonious melodic sound, as she spread her arms like an airplane as she balanced precariously on his back. Rob started shaking in laughter, causing Ally to fall off. She easily landed on her feet and looked up at him grinning. She jokingly poked his side and teasingly mocked him for dropping her.

Adam moved around so that he could get closer to the duo as well as gain a different vantage. The two actors were discussing something, still smiling and in a seemingly good mood. Ally turned and caught sight of Adam.

Adam blinked in surprise before smiling widely and winking at her flirtingly. Ally looks stunned before her face contorted in incredulousness. She began giggling and reached up to wrap her arm around Rob's neck and pulled him down so that she could whisper in his ear. The couple laughed as, almost instantly, Rob's eyes turned to Adam who grinned unrepentantly. Rob's eyes glanced over the man and Adam knew that Ally had whispered to him that he had winked in flirtation. Almost as quickly as Rob had turned to look at him, he also turned to look away, apparently satisfied by Adam's ordinariness.

Rob quickly became absorbed in some sort of story Ally was telling. Adam carefully recorded her large hand gestures and the different faces she made as she told whatever it was she was telling. Rob grinned as Ally turned on her heel and pretended to faint into his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist solidly to catch her before using them to turn her around so that they were face to face as she continued her story. Their faces were barely two inches away from each other as her body was still leaned into him from the faint.

He said something that makes Ally start as she playfully pushed him, however he stood rock solid, only causing her to push herself away from his body. She took no notice as he turned his head and spoke to her before reaching his hand up to playfully ruffle her hair. Her mouth opened in fake astonishment before she gave a glare and reached up her hand to place it on his wrist. She then forced his hand to move from where it lay on her head to the front of his chest, measuring her height. Rob then reached out his arm to the top of her head to measure her height one more time, but this time, he angled his hand lower very obviously so that instead of her height being at his chest, it went to his stomach.

Ally playfully punched him in the arm before jokingly jumping into his arms. Rob's eyes widened in surprise as he moves to wrap his arms around her, but she's already back on her feet by the time he can move.

Adam decided to move closer in order to get their conversation. This was great footage that would be sure to make the bosses happy. And if he happened to keep some footage to sell online once the Twilight cast were made public…

"Rob!" Adam heard the actor being called. Adam carefully continues taping as Rob turns to the voice. After several minutes, the actor nods, but before he can turn around to continue talking to his co-star, Ally uses the distraction to jump up and plant her hands on his shoulders, trying to get a boost up. She hoists herself up, but only has enough arm strength to hold the position for a few seconds.

"What the bloody hell?" Rob asks as he raises his eyebrow and turns to face her.

Ally just laughs, "Is that what it feels like to be you? You can see anything from up there. You need your own observation deck."

Rob smirks in amusement before speaking, "Not that you'll ever be able to feel that again," causing Ally to pout.

Adam was about to move to get another angle so that he could see more of Ally's face when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. You're not allowed to be over here. Actors only," A woman spoke to him before directing him back over the line he'd crossed.

Adam smiled falsely, "Sorry," but internally he reveled. He was going to make so much money with tabloid photos of a so-called on-screen romance between the two co-stars. Now, he just had to wait…


	10. Chapter Nine

Sonny With a Real Chance

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sonny with a Chance or any associated characters. The actors are their own people and while the thought of owning Rob Pattinson is very appealing, it is very unlikely. The song "Second Chance" is by Shinedown and is thus their property as well as the property of their record label.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"My eyes are open wide/And by the way/I made it through the day," Ally sang softly as she casually surfed the internet. She loved her down time; time where she could just check her facebook and listen to her iPod. Speaking of her facebook, she hadn't checked that in three hours, she'd better do that now.

"I watched the world outside/By the way/ I'm leaving out today" Ally briefly considered changing her facebook name to 'Ally' since she'd gotten used to the nickname in the months that she'd been working. Her fan facebook was still Sonny since that was the name she used at So Random, but maybe her personal one…

"I just saw Halley's comet/She waved/Said why you always running in place?/Even the man in the moon disappeared/Somewhere in the stratosphere," Ally sang loudly bouncing in her seat. She loved this song; it was so powerful and it really described her life when she got the opportunity to move to LA for her dream, "Tell my mother/Tell my father/I've done the best I can/To make them realize/This is my life/I hope they understand/I'm not angry, I'm just saying/Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

Sonny clicked on her profile page and saw that AnnaSophia Robb had commented on her wall. She settled down to write back. AnnaSophia wasn't a great friend of Ally's, but they still talked. Ally saw a lot in AnnaSophia and knew that in five years, she would definitely be someone to look out for as an A-List actor.

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Ashley groaned as he stomach rumbled loudly. She had just finished morning shooting and was taking a break in her trailer, but of course, the second she sat down, her stomach decided to tell her it was hungry. The cafeteria was on the other side of the lot!

She grumbled but made her way out of the trailer and headed toward the food. She passed by a trailer and paused. This was Ally's trailer. Was that her singing?

"Please don't cry/One tear for me/I'm not afraid/Of what I have to say/This is my one and only voice/So listen close, it's only for today."

Ashley recognized the song even without the music. Ally had a really great singing voice. Ashley spotted Rob heading towards his trailer and quickly flagged him down. He headed toward her, but stopped in surprise as soon as he heard Ally's voice.

"I just saw Halley's comet/She waved/Said why you always running in place?/Even the man in the moon disappeared/Somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother/Tell my father/I've done the best I can/To make them realize/This is my life/I hope they understand/I'm not angry, I'm just saying/Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Here's my chance/This is my chance."

"Is that Ally?" a voice asked causing the two of them to jump. Nikki had snuck up behind them with Kellan, "She's really good!"

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Sonny smiled as she stumbled upon a quote that was so Twilight, it was eerie. She went back to her facebook page and posted the quote as he status and as he official quote. 'Suddenly, she was sure that on a cold winter's night… she would offer her throat to the wolf with the red roses.'

Ally mentally squealed and posted it as her away message too. She then changed her name on her personal facebook page to Ally, deciding that since everyone was calling her that anyway and she was facebook friends with a lot of her Twilight co-stars…

"Tell my mother/Tell my father/I've done the best I can/To make them realize/This is my life/I hope they understand," Ally started as she walked out of her trailer to walk into a horde of her co-stars. They all quickly scattered, so she ignored their oddities and walked toward the cafeteria, "I'm not angry, I'm just saying/Sometimes goodbye is a second chance/Sometimes goodbye is a second chance/Sometimes goodbye is a second chance…"

"Ally!" Catherine called in shock. Ally turned around and blinked as her co-stars were behind her. They weren't following her… were they?

Catherine came up from ahead, "I didn't know you could sing! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ally blinked in confusion, "It's not like I'm very good. I just like to sing."

"Ally," Rob interrupted, "You're amazing. You've got a great voice. It's a sorta… scratchy voice… and a little deep… that's still very feminine."

"…Thank you?" Ally asked more than stated.

"Ally," Catherine grabbed the actress' shoulders and turned her so that she was facing the blonde, "How would you like to be on the soundtrack? Rob's already agreed to do a song and I would love for you to do one too."

Ally blinked in surprise before smiling in a way that showed she felt like she thought Catherine was crazy, but decided it would be better to pacify the insane blonde than to argue, "Alright."

"Yes!" Catherine grinned before running off to make the necessary phone calls to make it happen.

The cast quickly scattered leaving Rob and Ally alone to talk.

"You really are rather good," Rob smiles as they walk toward the cafeteria.

"Thanks. I've heard you sing and you are amazing too," Ally grinned. An awkward silence descended as they walked forward.

"Well, I have to…" Ally trailed off, unsure of what she had to do.

Luckily, Rob was just as interested in leaving the awkwardness, "Yeah."

"Bye," Ally yelled as she ran in the other direction.


	11. Chapter Ten :Part One:

Sonny With a Real Chance

By Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES! HEAVY DRINKING OCCURS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

Nikki's gift-

http

://

www

.neimanmarcus.

com/store/catalog/prod.

jhtml?itemId=prod88550004&eItemId=prod88550004&cmCat=search&searchType=MAIN&parentId=&icid=&rte=%%253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253D%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252B%252BLeather%252BMotorcycle%252BJacket%252B%2526_requestid%253D20265

Ashley's gift-

http

://

www

.neimanmarcus.

?itemId=prod83050003&eItemId=prod83050003&cmCat=search&searchType=MAIN&parentId=&icid=&rte=%%253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253DRoyal%252BUnderground%252BMilitary%252BJacket%2526_requestid%253D20421

http

://

www

.neimanmarcus.

com/store/catalog/prod.

jhtml?itemId=prod81470022&eItemId=prod81470022&cmCat=search&searchType=MAIN&parentId=&icid=&rte=%%253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253DCurrent%25252FElliott%252BThe%252BBiker%252BJacket%252B%2526_requestid%253D20632

* * *

Chapter Ten (Part One):

Ally smiled at yet another person as they waved to her on her walk to the back of the set. She nodded at a person as they wished her happy birthday before continuing her trek. She finally made it off the set and walked toward the busy street in front of her. She stopped by the side of the road and held her arm out, hailing a taxi. She walked down the street a little toward where a taxi has passed her before stopping at seeing her arm. Ally opened the door and stuck her foot in, about to swing her body in when she felt someone come up behind her. She twisted her body around in shock, but relaxed when she saw Rob holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Rob smiled.

Ally grinned, "No problem. What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you happy birthday and to give you your gift."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise as her mouth twitched into a smile, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, we all did," Rob shrugged.

"What?" Ally asked in confusion. Rob merely grinned in obvious amusement and nodded his head to something behind her. Ally turned around to see her cab filled with people that had gotten in through the other door while she was distracted, "You guys!"

"We have to take our girl out on her 18th birthday!" Ally's best friend Nikki grinned, pulling Ally's arm and dragging her into the car, Rob soon following, "We have to get you good and drunk on your first legal night out!"

"I am not getting drunk! We have filming tomorrow!" Ally exclaimed.

"So?" Ashley laughed, "I'm sure everyone'll understand. It's not every day you turn 18."

Kellan laughed, "Yeah, how does it feel?"

Ally smirked playfully, "It's weird. I'm getting all these sudden adult urges," Everyone turned to look at her in surprise at the slightly racy comment, "I feel the need…" She continued in a low, sultry voice, "…to vote."

Everyone paused as their brains caught up with her words before they all broke into laughter.

"So where are you kidnapping me?" Ally asked as she settled back into the seat and wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the chilly air.

"We're taking you out to dinner," Nikki replied as she texted, "Peter, Elizabeth and Jackson had to run back to their hotel rooms to grab your presents, but they say that they're on their way now and should be at the restaurant soon."

"Wow. Everyone's coming, huh?" Ally shivered again as a particularly icy wind swept across her bare arms. Kellan answered her question, but Ally was barely paying attention when faced with Rob's hot breath on her neck as he leaned in close to speak by her ear.

"You cold?" He asked in concern, raising an arm to wrap around her shoulders, using his hands to rub her arms and get them warmer.

"Thanks," Ally smiled, internally melting while her conscious screamed the name of her boyfriend again and again. It was so unfair. No man should be as hot as Rob was. He wasn't even really flirting with her; he was just being nice and her brain just had to interpret it the wrong way.

Ally tore her eyes away from Rob's face to focus on Nikki when she exclaimed that they were there and they all started to climb out of the cab. Ally reached for her back pocket to pay for the car, but Rob stopped her as he pulled out a small wad of money at the same time as Kellan. The two men looked at each other and combined several of their bills to give to the impatient cabbie.

"Elizabeth, Jackson!" Ashley cried out, seeing the duo at the door of the restaurant, "Where's Peter?"

Jackson grinned, giving a hug to the birthday girl before stepping aside to allow Elizabeth the same, "His wife called," He nodded his head to a head of blond pacing across the street, "He said to go on in if you came and he wasn't done yet."

Ally nodded and they all walked into the Chinese restaurant. They grabbed several tables and moved them together to make on large one as they sat down. A waiter came over to get their drinks and hand them menus. Several minutes later, Peter walked in, an apologetic grin on his face as he kissed Ally's cheek and took a seat.

After ordering their food, Nikki pulled out her present from her large tote bag and handed it to Ally, "Here, while we're waiting for our food."

Ally smiled and took the largish package. She removed the card taped to the front and opened it. Her eyes moved quickly as they read through the lines and her mouth twitched into a wide grin as she removed a gift card from where it was taped to the front of the card, "Ooh! A gift card!"

Nikki grinned and gave her a half armed hug, "That was my original gift. We could go shopping together sometime. This," She gestured to the parcel, "I found yesterday and just thought it was so you, so I had to get it."

Ally unwrapped the large present and gasped at the dark leather motorcycle jacket [SEE LINK ABOVE], "Oh. Uhm, this is very beautiful," She smiled awkwardly.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. It's faux leather."

"Oh!" Ally smiled and touched the jacket, feeling how soft it was, "Thank you."

"Well, great minds think alike!" Ashley chirped and handed over a similarly sized gift bag.

"A jacket?" Ally asked as she tore through the tissue paper, "Oooh! Old school military style. It's so cute! Another one? It's off white; very pretty color!"

Rob handed over a card which Ally smilingly took.

"A card, dude? Lame!" Kellan teased. Nikki hit him to make him shut up, not wanting to embarrass Rob.

"Looks aren't as important as what's underneath," Rob smiled. As if on cue, Ally let out a small shriek.

"Concert tickets! Thank you!" Ally gave a tight hug to Rob just as several waiters arrived with their ordered food.

"Thanks!" Kellan grinned as his food was set down, "Hey, can we get beers all around?"

"Sure, sure. ID?" the waiter grinned.

Everyone held out IDs and Ally grinned a little as s he held out hers, now that she was finally legal.

Suddenly, she felt her cell phone ring. She reached down and pulled out her iPhone to read her new emails.

'Hey, Sonny. Just thought I'd send you an ecard. I sent your gift yesterday, so it should be there by now. Happy Birthday! –Chad'

Ally 'awwed'.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he forked a shrimp from his plate.

"My friend Chad just sent me an ecard. He said he sent my present already; I wonder if it's at the hotel…' Ally continued reading her emails.

'Hey, Sonny! Happy birthday! We're really busy at the studio today, so we want to video chat with you tomorrow, okay! See you tomorrow night at nine! –Your friends at So Random'

'Hey, Baby. I've missed you. Hope you remember our plans to web cam tonight. I'll see you then. Happy Birthday. –James'

"Just one beer, guys," Ally said looking serious, "I have to get back to the hotel. My boyfriend is video chatting with me to wish me happy birthday."

"Aww," Ashley grinned.

"You never really talk about him," Elizabeth spoke.

Ally smiled a little, "It's sorta hard. We both work all the time. He's filming in Australia right now, I think. He just started a new movie last week."

"Alright, if we can't get you drunk here, we'll have to come back with you and drink in your room!" Nikki declared, "One cannot turn 18 and not get drunk."

"That's very true," Rob remarked, "It's a tradition that everyone continues."

Ally rolled her eyes but said nothing. Almost two hours later, the group finally stumbled out the door.


	12. Chapter Ten :Part Two:

Sonny With a Real Chance

By Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer: Chad's birthday gift was taken from Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner.

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES! HEAVY DRINKING OCCURS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

Chapter Ten (Part Two):

Rob wandered away from the others a little bit and pulled out a cigarette. He was searching for a lighter in one of his jean pockets when Ally walked over to him.

"Hey. Can I try one?" She asked curiously.

Rob paused in his searching, slightly surprised, "You want a smoke?"

"I'm 18 now," Ally replied defensively, "I've always been kinda curious."

Rob shrugged and cautiously gave her a cigarette before reaching out the lighter he finally found. Ally took a small breath and gave a tiny cough causing Rob to smile a little.

"Impressive. My first inhale had me coughing and basically choking."

Ally breathed in again, "It's not bad," The two turned to listen to the others speak as they both continued their smoking.

"Alright, guys! Who's going with us to Ally's for drinking and whose being a wimp and going home?" Nikki cried out.

"I'm being a wimp," Peter grinned.

"Me too," Elizabeth waved as she started to walk away, "You'll find I'm much too old to be drinking like a teenager again."

"Nonsense!" Kellan laughed as he waved down a taxi, "So, this is all of us?"

There stood Robert, Ally, Ashley, Jackson, Nikki and of course, Kellan.

"Ally! You're smoking?" Nikki cried out in surprise, causing the other three to look at the duo a few feet away.

Ally shrugged, finishing off her cigarette and flicking it to the ground and stomping on it, "I figured I'd give it a try. You know, satisfy my curiosity."

"That's how it always starts…" Kellan warned, his hand reaching into his pocket to take out his own cigarette, but Ashley slapped it away.

"If you want to smoke, smoke at Ally's. She has a balcony. We have to get in the car now before the short, angry cabbie-man murders us and gets rid of our bodies."

They all squeezed into the taxi and arrived at Ally's hotel shortly after.

As soon as Ally entered her room, she turned on her computer before leaving her bedroom to go back with the others in her common room. Nikki had picked up the phone and she and Kellan were calling in an assortment of beers for room service to bring up. They also ordered ice cream and some snacks so that the alcohols wouldn't go to their heads too quickly.

The six of them put in a movie and talked as they drank their beers and just generally hung out. An hour later, Ally looked up at the clock before swearing.

"Oh, shit!" Ally screamed as she jumped up from the couch. She leaned heavily against the arm as the world whirled around her before stumbling to the bedroom to video chat with James.

"Sonny? Finally! …Are you drunk?" James asked incredulously from her computer.

"Noo… A little," She slurred, "I'm just buzzed."

James laughed, "I guess you're celebrating in style. Happy birthday, Baby," James smiled.

"Haha! Happy birthday!" Ally replied before pausing, "Wait, that's not right."

"Wow, you are _gone_," James laughed, "Maybe I should call back later, okay?"

Ally opened her mouth to respond when Rob stuck his head through the door, "Hey, Luv. Are you coming back?"

Ally replied, "In a minute," and watched as Rob walked out the door in front of her.

"Who was that?" James asked coldly.

"What? Oh, that was Rob. We're working together," Ally smiled.

James scowled, "He's British? What does he look like?"

Ally blinked, "What?" Her eyes widened in comprehension, "You're jealous? That's so ridiculous!"

"Is it? I haven't seen you in months and you're working with some guy. I'm not stupid. I know you find British accents attractive!"

Ally shook her head, "I also find blonds attractive, but I'm not dating one. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Yeah, right," James crossed his arms.

"Okay, I think we should stop right here before we say things that we can't take back, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ally spoke, reaching her hand out to shut off her computer.

"Yeah, go back to your Brit," James sneered causing Ally to pause before pressing the off button firmly, watching his face fade to black.

Ally stood and walked back to the common room where the group had put in another movie,

"Everything alright?" Rob asked as she sat down between him and Ashley.

"I just got into a fight with James."

"What happened?" Nikki asked from a chair across the coffee table.

"He just got really jealous of Rob."

"What?" Rob asked in surprise, turning to face her.

"He heard your voice and got really upset. He says that because we haven't seen each other in a few months, that I must be seeing someone else," Ally curled into herself.

"That's crap," Kellan responded.

Ally nodded, "I know. I'll call him back tomorrow and hopefully he'll have cooled off. I think he was just upset, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

The group nodded and politely changed the subject. Two hours later, the movie was finished. Rob was sleeping, his body tilted so far to the left, he was practically falling off. Ally had her head in his lap, her body spread sideways with her legs in Ashley's lap. Ashley was curled up facing Ally with her legs curled up under Ally's thighs and her head lowered to rest on Ally's calves.

Kellan, Nikki and Jackson, not wanting to wake up their friends, took the remaining beers and went into Ally's room.

There they found a package on Ally's desk.

"We shouldn't open it, it's probably a gift," Jackson scolded, but made no physical move to stop them.

"Come on, she won't care!" Kellan prodded.

"Wait! There's an easy fix!" Nikki walked back into the other room to prod Ally awake. Giving sleepy permission, Ally went back to sleep, "She said yes!" Nikki exclaimed and made a beeline for the package.

She opened it to reveal a picture frame of a smiling blond, "To Sonny, my biggest fan. Happy birthday. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who's Chad Dylan Cooper?" Kellan asked.

"Beats me," Nikki responded, carelessly tossing the picture onto the bed.


	13. Chapter Eleven

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Ally smiled as she exited the taxi. She pulled out her duffle and walked in the door. She cautiously made her way to the center of set and looked at the schedule posted to the wall stating when the actors were filming and where. Ally smiled as she saw that no one was working right now.

She walked down the hall and took a right. She stopped in front of a large door and set her bag down. Ally took a deep breath before turning the door knob and exploding through the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Surprise! …And no one's here…" Ally pouted, taking in the empty dressing room. She grabbed her duffel and walked out the door. If they weren't on set and they weren't in the dressing rooms, then they could only be one other place…

A ten minute walk later had Ally setting down her bag once again before bursting into the room.

"Surprise!" She yelled, this time to a room full of people.

"Sonny!" the group shouted, running over to hug her.

"I missed you!" Tawni cried, but immediately stopped after realizing what she said, "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"More importantly, why is Chad hugging Sonny too?" Nico asked, crossing his arms and glaring suspiciously at the two actors who had froze at the question with their arms still wrapped around each other.

Chad jumped away as Ally blushed brightly.

"Actually, its Ally," She replied, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, I saw that on your facebook. You changed your name?" Zora asked curiously.

Ally smiled and sat down, everyone following her, "Not exactly. On the movie set, everyone just knew me as Alison so people started calling me Ally since that's the normal nickname. I tried to correct them, but it spread too fast and soon everyone was calling me Ally. I pretty much ignored it at first, but then it sorta grew on me and now I'm just so used to it, I'm not really comfortable being called Sonny anymore."

"So do you want us to call you that?" Grady asked as he took a bite of a large salami.

"Where did you-" Ally asked confused on where the large piece of meat came from, before shaking her head, "I don't want to know. And yes, feel free to call me Ally."

"So, how was it?" Chad asked.

Ally grinned excitedly, "Oh, it was so awesome. I have a bunch of really great new friends. And making the movie was so much fun. He had to do all these stunts… and by we, I mean mostly them," Ally laughed, "There was this pulley thing where they had to be strapped in and it would like, fling them across this huge field. It looked really cool, but it sucked pretty bad. Rob and Nikki had bruises for weeks on the ribs. Nikki was practically crying at the end, it was so painful."

"You had to be flung across a field? What movie was this again?" Nico asked.

"Well, I didn't need to be flung, but they did. And you know I can't tell you."

Chad leaned back, crossing his leg horizontally over his other, "Who is 'Rob' and 'Nikki'?"

Ally paused, "I… can't really tell you that either… I don't think. I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry," She laughed.

"What can you tell us?" Tawni asked.

"I left to go shoot a movie. I was supposed to be back a few weeks ago, but due to weather problems, we spent a few extra weeks doing reshoots. I can't tell you what movie I was shooting or who with. I can tell you that there is a possibility of a sequel. I have a lot of new friends that I made and I've changed a lot since I've been with them. As you know, my style tends to be girly and colorful and, lets be honest, rather childish," She gestured down to her bright clothes, "But my new friends are a few years older than me and I've picked up a new style that I can't wait to go shopping for soon. So, like I said, I've changed a lot. Not just my clothes, but how I act as well… and I mean that on and off screen."

"Wow, Sonny. I mean, Ally. I can see you have changed," Grady replied after the group's stuned silence.

"But I hope you know that you're still our friend and we don't care how much you've changed, you're one of us," Nico grinned, putting a friendly arm around the girl.

"Thanks," Ally smiled, "Now, I have to get going. I only came for a small visit. I have to get to my apartment. I start work here again in a few days, so I'll see you soon! Bye!"

Almost an hour later, Ally finally reached her apartment. It had been a long trek through downtown rush hour traffic, but it had been worth it to come home.

Ally collapsed on her couch, totally exhausted. She reached a hand up to feel for her landline before pressing the button on her answering machine to hear her messages. A loud beep rang from the machine before an automated voice informed her she had three messages dated within the last few hours.

"Call received at two-forty pm," the voice continued, before switching to the recording.

"Hey, sweetheart! How was your flight? More importantly, did you work with anyone famous on your movie?" Ally's mother laughed, "I know, I know. You can't talk about it… But come on, was it anyone amazing like George Clooney or, I know Julia Roberts. Come on, darling, you can tell me- Oh! Oh, dear. Your father's back, it seems he was messing with the cows again. I'd better go get the first aid kit. I love you, baby. Bye."

"End of message," the automated voice spoke, "Next message. Three-seventeen pm."

"Hey, Sonny. Or Ally. I don't know," a male voice rang out, "It's your boyfriend… James, in case you're confused," Ally scowled at the insult but continued listening, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know it's stupid to get jealous. You weren't when it was me jetting off to make movies, so I shouldn't be, but I'm sorry I can't help it. I just… I dunno. I don't know what I'm talking about anymore," James sighed audibly, "I just called to say… I love you. Welcome home."

"End of message. Next message. Four-oh-four pm."

Ally sighed and lifted her head off the arm of the couch just so that she could drop it down again heavily. Why did her boyfriend have to be so jealous? She and Rob were just friends. Maybe she did find him attractive, but she would never do anything to hurt James and James doesn't even know Rob! How dare he make those accusations! Ally sighed before lifting her head to drop it again. And there she was; full circle.

"Hey, Ally. Hope you got in alright. I'm sitting in JFK, bored out of my bloody mind. My flight to Heathrow got cancelled, so I guess my stuck here for the night. Anyway, I'll be in LA next week for the movie soundtrack, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch that day. I think it'll be Tuesday, but I'm not sure. They said that I might need to come in on Sunday. Anyway, call me back. I'm dying of boredom," Rob chuckled, "Bye."

Ally lifted her hips up and reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She was about to call Rob when her landline rang causing her to curse. She stared at the black phone in contemplation before sighing, resigned to having to pick up the phone. Ally pulled herself up and grabbed the phone before collapsing back down.

"Hello?"

"Ally? It's Catherine," A female voice spoke.

"Oh, hey, Catherine. What's up?" Ally asked, getting more comfortable and throwing her leg over the back of the couch.

"I just wanted to tell you that they're recording the soundtrack starting this Friday. We'd like you to come in sometime this weekend to set down some tracks. We'll probably have one day where you try a bunch of different songs we have already written and prepared for you and then you'll come back to record them."

"Okay, I'll come in on Saturday, if that's okay," Ally agreed.

"Perfect!" Catherine said goodbye and hung up.

Ally then pressed speed dial 2, "Hey, Rob, guess what I'm doing this weekend…"


	14. Chapter Twelve

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer: I do not own the dress bought in this chapter. The dress (combined with her jacket) are used in Demi Lovato's music video "Here We Go Again". I only changed the color. "Love Story" is by Taylor Swift and owned by her record label. "Broken" is by Amy Lee and Seether and belongs to them and their record label. "One and the Same" belongs to Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez and their record label as well.

**AN- Sorry! For some reason I thought I already published this! I know it's been a while. I have Thirteen done already so it shouldn't be too long until that comes out. This chapter is very weird. I don't really like it, but it needed to be done. Thanks! Oh, and review! Even if you just write 'cool', that's good enough for me!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Ally smiled as she walked out of yet another store. While filming Twilight, she had met several new friends. All of these friends were older than her and so some of their tastes rubbed off on her. Before, her clothes had been bright, colorful and basically childish. Now, her style was more influenced by the type of music she liked. (Ally blamed Rob for this…) She preferred darker colors now along with slightly darker make up. At the moment, she wore black rhinestone ballet flats with dark blue jeans. Ally had a dark green band tee on, a black leather jacket and black jelly bracelets on her wrist. She had just bought another bracelet and was putting it on as she walked down the street. Ally wrapped a thing leather cord around her wrist several times before stopping to move out of the way. It would take some tricky work to tie the cord with only one available hand.

After several minutes arguing with the inanimate object, Ally finally tied the cord and continued shopping. She walked into a vintage shop, attracted by a sleeveless black dress in the window. Ally walked in and asked the woman on the counter to pull it down for her to try on.

After several turns, Ally squealed. She loved the dress. She stepped out to tell the clerk she wanted to wear it out when she stopped in her tracks.

"This is the other one. They came together," the clerk smiled. In her arms was the exact dress Ally was wearing, only in white. Ally smiled and took the dress before walking into the fitting room again. She silently squealed and jumped up and down. This truly was the perfect dress.

Ally stripped and donned the white dress. She folded up the black one and walked to the counter, "I'll take both of them and I'd like to wear this one out, please," Ally smiled.

The woman quickly wrung up the purchases and helped Ally cut the tag on the white dress. Ally put her jeans and tee into the shopping bag and took out the thick black belt that had previously been holding her jeans snug to her hips and instead fastened it around her stomach. Then she took out the leather jacket and put it on as well before checking her watch and walking out.

Ally ran to the corner of the street she was on. There, sitting idly at the curb was her limo. She had asked the driver to come back in three hours to pick her up and there it was, on time… unlike her.

She was in the back seat for a minute before the limo was already on the move. In no time, they made it to the recording studio.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she ran up the steps and disappeared into the building. She took several turns before skidding to a stop in front of the room reserved for the Twilight Soundtrack. Ally paused for a breather and just as she reached out to open the door, it swung open first.

"Ally?" a deep voice asked.

Ally looked up before a large smile worked its way across her face, "Rob!" She reached over and gave him a quick hug, "You're recording?"

"Just finished," He jiggled his cell phone, "I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to meet up. Nice dress," He complimented

"It's new," Ally laughed, "I'm recording now. But, do you want to stay?"

Rob raised a brow, "You sure?"

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed him through the door, back into the room.

"Hey, I'm Tony," a large Italian man shook Ally's hand before returning to his seat behind a large switchboard of multiple switches and dials.

"Ally," she replied.

"Okay, so the studio has picked out this song," He slid a piece of paper over to her, "We have a rough recording for you to listen to. Try and memorize the lyrics, though. It's called "Love Story". It's based on Romeo and Juliet which, star crossed lovers, tie in pretty significantly to "Twilight"."

Several minutes later, Ally had the beat of the song stuck in her head. She had most of the lyrics down, but brought them with her into the studio booth anyway. Almost two hours later saw her grinning happily as she finished recording her first song.

"Good job," Rob grinned, giving her a small, one armed hug.

"I agree," A tall man spoke, "I'm Alex. I'm the producer. I just heard both of your songs and I was wondering how the two of you feel about a duet."

Ally blinked in shock. She felt Rob stiffen in surprise next to her, "Seriously? Us two?"

Alex nodded, watching carefully.

"I'm all for it," Rob spoke, looking at Ally carefully as well.

Ally thought about it before nodding slowly, "Alright. If you're in, I am too."

"Perfect. We just got a song this morning that would be perfect for the scene where Edward sucks out the venom from Bella… or so I'm told by my teenage daughter," Alex laughed, "It's called "Broken". Here's let me go get the lyrics," Alex quickly left the room, Tony right behind him.

Ally laughed, "Can you believe they want us to do a duet? How crazy is that. I feel like this isn't even real."

"Yeah, I know. I've always loved music and the thought that people are going to hear one of my songs on this CD, let alone two… it's amazing."

Alex burst in waving several pieces of paper, "Here we go. I'll be working on this myself, so Tony's gone for the day."

Rob and Ally ended up spending almost an hour learning the lyrics and working the music for their different pitches. Finally after another grueling two hours of work, they finished the song. They walked out of the booth only to notice a blond man scowling next to Alex who looked scared.

"Hello. I'm Ally," Ally introduced politely, "Who are you?"

The blonde's scowl didn't let up, "I'm James and I'm his boss," he stated nodding at Alex, "I'm sorry, but that song was not his to give to you. That was a complete abuse of his authority."

Ally and Rob exchanged worried looks, confused as to what was going on.

"On the bright side, you guys were great," James smiled at them, totally ignoring Alex now, "I loved it and I'm sure Summit will too. I'm sure you guys are probably sick of working by now, but unfortunately, Summit already thought of you two doing a duet and we've already selected you a song. A song that was not that song," James glared at a wincing Alex, "So, unfortunately, you have to continue recording. Although, now you can probably get all three songs on the CD."

Rob raised an eyebrow at Ally who shrugged, "Alright, but if it's cool with you, can we eat first?"

James waved them on, "Yeah, yeah. Be my guest. I have to do some paperwork to explain "Broken" to the company now, anyway."

The duo walked out the door and headed outside, "So what the heck was that about?" Ally asked, completely confused.

"I guess Alex gave us a duet, but wasn't supposed to, and got in trouble. The company already had a duet for us and Alex gave us a second one," Rob explained.

"Weird," Ally muttered, "Half this CD is going to be us, you know."

Rob chuckled, "Probably not half. I hear they've confirmed fifteen songs already."

"That's a lot," Ally replied. The two spoke casually over a quick dinner at a local restaurant. Soon enough, the two of them were heading back to the studio to record for, hopefully, the last time.

"I'm so tired of singing. My voice is going to be so hoarse tomorrow," Ally sighed as she pushed through the door.

Rob followed right behind her, "I agree. I'll probably end up croaking all night."

Ally laughed as they stood in front of James.

"Alright. We received this song a month ago. Originally, we planned to use it in a duet for two girls in an upcoming movie soundtrack, but we've decided to use it for you guys instead. They lyrics are all about two very different people coming together, so it's perfect for this movie. While you two were out, we've been working on the pitches so that you two can sing it."

"I don't know," Ally spoke hesitantly, "I don't want to take someone else's song…"

"It was written for Selena Gomez and her co-star," James spoke, handing out the lyrics, "I can call her up and inform her. I'm sure it will be fine."

"She doesn't know? I think I'd prefer to call her myself. I don't want to step on her toes. I kind of owe her one for- well, anyway," Ally pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts list before finding her friend's name, "Selena?... Hey, it's Ally…. Ally Monroe. Sonny?... Yeah, magic girl," Ally winced and rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm at the studio. You were supposed to record a song?... "One and the Same"… They want to give it to me and my friend Rob to sing… Rob's a guy… They re-worked it… Really? Thanks! I so owe you one… NO! Chad and I are not going out! I already have a boyfriend… Why does everyone think I'm dating Rob?... His name is James… What?... Sure, when?... Oh, I'm supposed to be having lunch with my friend Taylor. But you should come, he won't mind. It'll be fun!... Taylor Lautner… I'll introduce you… Okay, Friday then. Bye!" Ally hung up the phone smiling, before turning to face the other two men, "She said it was cool."

"Alight then. Let's make some serious Twilight music!" James smiled.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

The cast of So Random looked up as a large black SUV squealed into the parking lot loudly, cutting off a gladiator from the other side of the lot.

"Sorry!" Ally called out as she climbed out of the car.

"Woah! That car is awesome!" Nico called out as he ran up to touch it, "What happened to your forest green Mercedes? The one you said you were going to marry?" He laughed.

"It's in the shop," Ally explained, "Some jerk rear ended me at a light last Friday. They gave me a car like this to use while it was in, but I really love this car, so I bought my own yesterday. This is the first time I've driven it though and it's a newer model than the one they loaned me, so I'm still working out the kinks."

"You just bought a new car? ... Like that?" Grady asked from where he was staring intently at the hood o the car.

"…Yes?" Ally asked, worried about the two boys' staring.

"Where have you been getting all this money from?" Tawni asked as she flipped her hair and pretended she didn't care about the answer.

Ally paused, before carefully answering, "My movie."

Grady looked up from where he had been petting the mirror, "How much did you make?! Were you lead or something?"

Again Ally paused. Chad was a major tween star and he had played a mail boy. She couldn't say anything that would lead them to questions, but she also didn't want to lie, "There was a bunch of us. It was a huge group thing. There was like ten of us."

"Really? That's cool," Tawni spoke, relieved that Ally hadn't gotten some huge movie role. She wasn't allowed to be more famous than her. She was Tawni Hart!

Ally quickly made a comment that distracted the group from their original question. She internally sighed. Ally had no idea how much longer she could keep hiding the truth from her friends…

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Haha! No, I know exactly what you mean!" Ally laughed, chatting happily into her cellphone as she re-crossed her legs, trying to get into a more comfortable position. So Random was taking a quick break from rehearsals and she was sitting in her actor's chair (the ones that fold up and have their names written on it), when her cell phone had rung.

"Who can she possible be on the phone with all the time?!" Tawni asked, annoyed that Ally was ignoring her in favor of the mystery person.

"It's probably James. Her _boyfriend_," Zora mocked as she licked her lollipop.

"James?" Chad asked. He had been casually walking by, **not** spying on the So Random crew _at all_, when he overheard them talking, "James is on location, filming a movie. There's no way that's him. He doesn't have enough time between sets to be calling so often."

The crew, as one, turned to look at their laughing friend who, by now, had turned sideways and had flipped her legs over the side of her chair as she spoke animatedly into the phone. If she wasn't on the phone with her precious boyfriend, then who was she talking to?

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

An hour later, the crew was sitting at the cafeteria, picking at their disgusting lunch of hotdogs and soggy French fries.

"It's not fair," Grady moaned, "How do the Chads of the world get the good stuff?" He asked, looking longingly at the blonde's rack of lamb.

"I know," Nico moaned, "We have to find a way to get that lamb!"

Ally laughed, having long since given up on the hope of getting good food on set. She sighed as she glanced down at her watch. Fifteen minutes before filming resumed. Perfect.

"I need some air. I'll be back in a sec," She smiled as she stood up. She walked past Chad and the Mackenzie Falls table, barely sparing a glance in his direction, before opening the door to the balcony and stepping into the chilly air.

Unknown to her, the entire crew of So Random had followed behind her and were pressed against the glass door, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the other actors and even ignoring the insults from their rival 'prep school' class.

Nico, Grady and Tawni all gaped in surprise, eyes wide. Chad let the curiosity overcome him and walked over to where they were spying to take a look at what Ally was doing. As soon as he caught sight, his mouth popped open too.

Ally reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver Zippo lighter that she used to light up the cigarette already positioned between her lips. She took a deep drag before closing her eyes and practically collapsing in relaxation over the balcony railing. All day, the tension of having to lie to her friends and hide the changes that she went through began to overwhelm her. Normally, she waited to smoke until she was home and no one could see her, but ever since the car problem earlier that morning, Ally felt like they were getting closer and closer to her secret. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being a secret she kept just for the company and became a secret she kept for herself. She liked that she had all these new friends and she liked that they shared this secret in common. She wasn't stupid; she saw how her friends all stared at her in awe. Ever since she had come back, they had sensed something new in her; something deeper… darker… edgier. She liked that feeling and she didn't want to give it up. If they knew her secret, the mystery would be gone.

Suddenly, Ally heard a slam and she whirled around in surprise. In the doorway stood Tawni, Nico, Grady and… Chad?

"Chad? What are you guys doing out here?" She asked in shock.

"Us?" Chad asked indignantly, "What are you doing out here? Smoking? Who knew Hollywood's Good Girl had such a bad habit?" He smirked, happy to have gotten the upper hand. His smirk faded when he saw Ally rolling her eyes.

"I really don't care," She replied, leaning over the railing again and taking another drag.

"Sonny! Or Ally…" Tawni shook her head in confusion, "Whatever! The point is; do you know how bad for you those things are?!"

"They kill," Grady adds obviously.

Again Ally rolled her eyes before turning to face them, "I'm not stupid. I know. It's just a nasty habit I picked up on set."

"On set? Who around here smokes?" Chad asked curiously, "I bet it was one of those gladiators…"

Ally turned to look at him oddly before ignoring him in favor of her cast, "Movie set. All my friends smoke and I got curious. I asked to try one and that's pretty much all it took to get me hooked. No commenting on rhyming," She added, seeing Grady's look.

"There are programs, Ally," Nico points out helpfully.

"I wish I could stop, but I just can't seem to shake the habit. I'm sure one day I'll stop, but for now, it doesn't seem like it's going to happen," She replied, finishing off her cigarette.

"What happened to you?" Tawni asked, concern on her face for once in her life.

"I don't know," Ally spoke seriously, "I just grew up."

"Who are you always on the phone with?" Nico questioned.

"A friend," she avoided.

Chad jumped in, eager to get some answers, "What friend?"

"Just a friend," was the annoyed reply, "if that's all I have to go get some gum from my changing room. I hate cig breath," was all Ally said as she left them by themselves on the balcony.


	16. Chapter Fourteen :Part One:

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

Disclaimer: The song used is from "Secret" by the Pierces and is owned by them and any associated recording label.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen (Part One):

"Hey, Randoms, where are you headin'?" Chad asked as the entire crew came crashing off their set.

"Coffee. Wanna come?" Ally asked, grinning widely, ignoring the sounds of protest from her fellow actors.

"Wait. You guys can afford coffee? What happened? Did you get a pay raise?" Chad asked, eyes falsely wide. He chuckled, unable to keep his face long, ignoring the glares he got.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Yes, Chad. We can afford a coffee. Are you coming or not?"

He paused to actually contemplate it. On the one hand, he'd be hanging out with Randoms, which would be bad for his image. On the other hand, it would be an opportune time to interrogate Ally…, "I'm in," He looks back and turns around in confusion at seeing nobody there.

"What are you standing around for? Comeon!" Ally called from down the hall already.

Chad rolled his eyes and followed her as they all piled into her new SUV. He briefly had a fight with Tawni over who would get the front seat, which was easily won by distracting her with a shiny dime on the ground.

He chuckled as he tucked his seat belt in, feeling the hot glare of Tawni on his back. Chad continued his chuckling the entire ride, knowing it was making Tawni even angrier. They went into a popular café and take a seat, merging two tall round tables together to make enough seating for all of them.

Tawni pouted, still angry at Chad, "So what are you guys doing over at Mackenzie Falls anyway? Santa gone missing and Mackenzie needs to hand out the presents to the entire world in order to save Christmas?" She asked mockingly smiling as Nico gave her a high-five for the comment.

"It's barely Fall," Chad replied, looking at her like she was stupid, making Tawni shift uncomfortably, "Why would we be shooting a Christmas episode now? That's not for another month or two."

"What is your Christmas episode?" Ally asked as she unloaded her jacket pockets, putting her cell phone and her iPod on the table in front of her, "Do you know yet?"

Chad shrugged, an obvious smirk on his lips, "Well, I do have my connections… Apparently, my evil half brother-" Chad stops as Ally's cell phone starts vibrating violently.

"Sorry, text. Continue," She smiles as she quickly reads it. She looks up as Chad continues explaining, but her fingers are quickly texting a reply.

"…And then he steals all the presents, but of course Mackenzie can't have that and-" Chad once again pauses as he hears Ally's phone vibrating again.

Ally smiles, "Keep going!" As she turns the phone onto silent.

"…He climbs to the top of the Falls where his brother had been stashing all the presents and ornaments and- Who keeps texting you while I am talking!?" Chad yells, finally having enough when he sees the strobe light on Ally's sidekick go through a myriad of colours, showing that she just received a text.

"Just a friend. Don't worry…" Ally trailed off as she read the text she received. The others exchanged looks. This was not the only time she had mentioned 'just a friend'. Who was she talking to? Ally's forehead furrowed as she read what was written.

Suddenly, her phone began playing a haunting melody.

_Got a secret/Can you keep it?/Swear this one you'll save/Better lock it in your pocket/Taking this one to the grave/If I show you, then I know you/Won't tell what I've said/'Cause two can keep a secret/If one of them is dead_

"That makes no sense!" Ally speaks into her phone, not even bothering with a 'hello'.

Nico and Grady look at each other. Clearly who ever called was the one she had been texting…

Ally let out a care-free laugh, "Shut up!... Shut up!... No, stay right there! I'll come pick you up!" She hung up the phone, quickly gathering her iPod and dumping them into her purse hastily, "Hey, guys, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye!" She speaks, not giving them a chance to reply as she runs out the door.

Chad looks after her in confusion, watching as her SUV peals out of her parking space, hearing the tires squeal. He looks around and realizes he's still hanging out with the loser Randoms, "Oh, god!" he says as he stands up, looking horrified and quickly runs out the door, hoping no one saw him. Ally was pretty cool… for a Random… but her friends were most definitely not!

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Ally hastily parks her car out front, knowing that she can only stay there for five minutes before getting towed, so she has to be quick. She hastily puts her blinkers on so that she can find her car amidst the others in the growing darkness.

She hops out of the car, quickly searching the area, ignoring the looks she was getting from tourists and the whispers of people recognizing her.

"Ally!" a British voice called out.

She whirled around, a giant grin on her face. She runs a few steps and throws her arms around Rob in a giant hug, "Hey, stranger! I can't believe you're here!"

Rob chuckled, "I got bored in New York by myself. I had to see what you were up to."

"Well, not much! Just work," She grabs hold of one of his duffels, tugging until he let go. Ally grabbed his hand and led him to her car, putting his bag in the backseat and motioning for him to do the same with his other army duffel slung on his shoulder.

He threw it carelessly and hopped into the passenger seat, "So, know any good hotels?"

"Yeah, one," Ally spoke throwing the car in reverse and pulling out of airport parking, "It's called my place. Only one other guest."

Rob smiled, "I'm not staying with you."

"Yes, you are. I'm driving and you're stuck in a moving vehicle, so unless you plan on throwing yourself out, you're stuck with where I'm taking you," Ally grinned, "Relax, I have a guest room. So you and your virtue will be safe."

Rob laughed loudly in response.

"So, are you tired? Do you wanna hit the hay? Or do you want to have some fun first?" Ally smiled slyly.

Rob looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Was there a question in there somewhere?"

Ally laughed as she signaled left and then pulled a fast U-turn. Soon, they arrived in front of a bright club, music playing loudly.

She looked in her rearview mirror, quickly fluffing her hair and re-applying her red lipstick as she checked her rocker outfit of black and white converse, skinny jeans, a white tank and a black leather biker jacket. She jumped down from her seat and made her way to where Rob was waiting for her. She playfully linked her arm with his and they entered the club together.


	17. Chapter Fourteen :Part Two:

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

* * *

Chapter Fourteen (Part Two):

"Look at this!" Chad exploded, shoving a tabloid newspaper down on the table in front of Tawni.

Grady looked over where Chad's arm was to look at the headline.

"Good Girl Gone Bad With Mysterious Beau?!" Chad yelled as he pointed to the picture, "Who is this guy!? 'Cause I know that James is still in Austria! And this guy is definitely taller with brown hair, not black."

The picture showed a smiling Ally, clearly having fun, dancing with a tall brunet man. Chad flipped the page to the main article which displayed several more pictures of Ally, all with the same guy, "Can you make out his face? Because I can't. Here, it's cut off. Here, his back's to the camera and here…" Chad seethed, "His face is to Ally's."

It was no secret (to everyone but Chad and Ally) that Chad had a crush on her. Before Ally met James, it could even be said that the feeling was mutual, but afterwards, the entire thing was shelved as one sided. You'd have to be blind to miss how much Ally cared about James.

The picture Chad was speaking of was of course the front page shot that had Ally's arm around the man's neck, his face down next to hers with Ally looking almost directly at the camera, a large smile on her face as they appeared to be dancing.

"Huh. He looks hot," Tawni remarked, uncaring.

Nico looked at her, "How can you tell? All you see is his back."

"A girl just knows these things," Tawni replied, standing up, "A guy's back tells a lot about a guy's hotness level."

Nico and Grady quickly tried and turn their head to inspect their own backs, failing miserably.

"Can we get back to the point?" Chad asked warily.

"What point?" Ally asked from behind him, causing his to jump a little.

Chad opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off, "Who is this guy!?" Nico asks forcefully.

Ally looked on in confusion before she spots what they're looking at, "Wow, I had no idea there were vultures in there."

"That's not the point," Chad crossed his arms, "Who's the guy?"

"My friend," She replies, flipping through the newspaper, trying to find the article.

Tawni asks, "I thought you were still with James."

Ally looked up in shock, "I am. Rob's just a friend!"

"Is it the same friend from coffee yesterday?" Zora asks curiously.

Ally 'hmm'ed in response, agreeing in a non-committal way as she picked up the tabloid and walked out with it, completely ignoring her friends unanswered questions.

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

Ally smiled as she walked out of work. She headed to her car, looking through her purse, trying to find her keys. She gasped when she looked up to find James standing in front of her.

Ally grins widely, squealing as she throws her arms around her boyfriend and plants a large kiss on his mouth, "What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming! I thought you were filming until-" She cuts herself off, voice fading as she sees what James has angrily clutched in his hand, "Oh."

"Anything you want to tell me?" He asks, shoving the tabloid in her face.

"No!" Ally yells, drawing stares. She grabs James' arm and leads him into her car to talk in private, "Rob's a friend of mine. We just went partying, no big deal. He's my best friend; _only_ a friend."

"Wait, Rob? This is the guy? The guy you were with on your birthday. The Brit," James looked angrier.

"Rob. Is. My. Friend!" Ally spoke clearly, enunciating the fact, "You have no reason to be jealous. I love you."

Hearing this, James calmed down, "I know… I know. I'm sorry. I keep getting angry and then I get angry at the fact that I'm getting angry. I know you wouldn't cheat. It's just… the distance. It's really getting to me, that's all. I'm sorry."

Ally reached out and held his hand, "When do you have to go back?"

"Tonight," He replied.

She nodded before putting her keys into the car and heading out to his place in LA.

"We're going back to mine? What about yours?" James asked, smiling as he held Ally's hand.

Ally hesitated before smiling, "It's a total pigsty. I need to hire a maid or something," She laughed.

James seemed to buy it as she parked in the building's garage and they moved to the elevator. Ally, worried her lip as she thought about the lie she just told her boyfriend. It wasn't that she wanted to lie, but she knew that if James found out that Rob was staying with her, that it would lead to another fight and she didn't want that. James was just overreacting. He needed to get used to the idea of her best friend being a guy.

James started nibbling on her neck, his hand slipping up her shirt as they stumbled out of the elevator and to his door. He hastily unlocked it and slipped through where he wasted no time in throwing her shirt over her head. James backed her to the bedroom where he lowered her to the bed. He had been gone a long time and he missed his girl…

"God, you look more beautiful than the last time we made love…" He smiled down lovingly.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

"Sonny With a Real Chance"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Tawni sighed as she popped her bubblegum in boredom. She was casually flipping through her favorite tabloid, trying to see if they had reported on her. As usual, they had not. Tawni rolled her eyes as she saw a picture of Ally out, yet again, with a guy, partying all night.

The revolving door of guys in Ally's life seemed to be moving even faster than normal. This was the third new guy this week. On Saturday, Ally was seen partying with a new older guy; a tall brunet named Peter, and of course, her 'friend' Rob was with her for the billionth time in the past three months. Then, on Tuesday, Ally went out with the same brunet and a new guy with crazy wavy black hair called Jackson. Then, apparently last night, she was out at a new bar that just opened up, having drinks with yet another guy, this one a tall stocky brunet who the paparazzi could only get a back picture of, so they had no idea who he was.

Tawni rolled her eyes. Ever since Ally came back, she'd been so different. She was no longer the loud, wacky Sonny, but instead a humorous, softer Ally who appeared to have an edgy rock and roll streak and an intense amount of guy friends.

"What are you reading?" Chad asked as he sat down and stole the magazine from Tawni's limp hand. She didn't bother putting up any sort of fight. What did she care? It's not like her beautiful face was in the magazine.

"This is getting outta control!" Nico spoke as he too sat down and began to read over Chad's shoulder, despite the blonde's annoyance, "It's like she's a new person. I mean, I love her, she's still Sonny, but this new personality is driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to go pull pranks on the Mackenzie Falls cast anymore or try and sneak into the cafeteria late at night to put our heads under the frozen yoghurt machine," Grady spoke as he moved toward the chair beside Tawni.

"Why do we keep talking about this?" Tawni asked, annoyed that they were dwelling on something other than her, "We just go in circles and Ally just avoids our questions or gives us vague answers that mean absolutely nothing!"

Chad closed the tabloid, setting it on the table, "She's leaving for filming again in two days."

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you just follow her?" Zora asked as she casually passed by, licking her ice cream.

The group turned to look at each other in contemplation.

"It would be possible…" Nico spoke.

"We do have the money," Chad added.

"We could be spies!" Tawni exclaimed, her hand folding together to make a 'gun' as she ducked under the table, her 'gun' in front of her, ready to shoot.

Chad opened his mouth, about to speak, but decided against it, instead standing up to leave, "Tomorrow at 8 am? Ally's place."

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

"Where are we?" Grady asked as they crouched down behind a large warehouse, which ally was entering from a side entrance.

The group had shown up at Ally's at eight, all coincidentally wearing the same black clothing of "spies".

"I don't know. Let's go in," Chad spoke as he was already moving toward the door Ally had just entered from. The group of four walked in, immediately hiding behind a rack of clothing.

"What is this? It looks like a photo shoot," Tawni spoke as her hands ran through the luxurious clothing in front of her, "I know its not for So Random, so it must be for her movie!" She smiled, proud of figuring out the small mystery.

"So, let's get closer and see if we can figure what movie she's in. Or at least, how she knows all those random guys," Nico spoke, crouching down and squatting-walking to a table facing a set up background for the shoot. There, was Ally, already dressed in brown boots, a jean skirt, a light blue baby tee and a long scarf. Next to her was, to no one's surprise, Rob Pattinson. He wore boots, jeans a white undershirt with an open blue button down over it. Between his lips was a lit cigarette that he drew a drag from before passing it to Ally who likewise took a drag.

"I guess now we know which 'friend' she picked up smoking from," Nico muttered.

"I can't hear what they're saying," Chad hissed, moving to get closer.

"I mean, she was kinda crazy and really hectic but this movie was like her baby. She was really a part of it. I can't believe they fired her," Ally spoke spoftly.

Rob nodded, "Have you heard anything about the new guy? Chris Weitz? I hear he's good, but completely different from Catherine. I wonder how that will affect the filming…"

"Rob! Ally! We're ready for you," a man spoke, the camera around his neck a good indication that he was the photographer, "Okay, go! Remember, fated love! Doomed, but not! Think Romeo and Juliet… but without the actual suicide," the man chuckled, "That part comes later."

Ally smiled. She was looking forward to filming New Moon. This was probably the most emotional of the books and when 'Bella' throws herself off the cliff and when 'Edward' goes to the Volturi to die… It really was a Romeo and Juliet story…

Tawni sighed for the hundredth time in an hour, "How long are they going to be at it?"

"Photo shoots do take a while," Chad mutters as he texted boredly on his phone.

"Who's that?" Grady asked pointing as the side door opened again for the first time in the hour in which they had been sitting there.

"Dunno," Chad spoke, watching as the young, olive toned boy walked over to where Rob and Ally had taken a break from shooting and was quickly pushed into a rack to apparently change.

Ally laughed loudly, "We've been here an hour. You do not get to complain, Taylor."

"I agree," Rob spoke, running a hand through his hair, "Just hurry up and change. After this shoot, we have to head straight to LAX and I'm not keen on going straight from one boring task to another. I need to do something before the flight."

"I know! We just spent an hour doing absolutely nothing but looking pretty. We need to move around before sitting in a plane for eternity," Ally agreed as she saw Taylor heading out of his wardrobe change.

"Alright, then let's do it quick."

* * *

SWARC SWARC SWARC SWARC

* * *

The group of spies followed closely as the threesome stood in line. Once they had found out that Ally was actually leaving today, instead of tomorrow, they hastily bought tickets. They were surprised to learn that the movie was being filmed in New York. Ally had said that the first one was shot in Canada and in northwest America.

"Don't you think this might be a little excessive in finding out Ally's secrets?" Grady asked, face showing his hesitance.

"It's not like we can't afford it and we don't have work until next month because of the gap in December," Chad spoke, eyes still focused on his target, "At least, I can afford it," He smirked.

"Here we go," the spies quickly boarded the plane. Their next stop would be the big Apple.


End file.
